Under the Mistletoe
by pinkwood17
Summary: It was the night of the much awaited Yule Ball, and Hermione Granger was excited. It was the night of firsts: her first real ball, her first real date...and quite possibly her first real kiss? But nothing ever goes as planned, especially not if there's a mistletoe and a certain blonde haired Slytherin involved.


**Hey everyone! Had this amazing burst of inspiration to write a short Dramione one shot. I'm not sure if this idea was ever used before...I hope not. Anyways, I don't mean to copy anyone's idea if there is indeed another fic with this storyline exists. Just wanted to clear that up. :)**

**This is my first one shot ever, so be kind please! Haha**

**And for those of you who haven't read my other fic, it's named "All in the Name of Love", and it'd mean a lot to me if you did read it. Thanks! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, I'm not J.K Rowling. I could only aspire to be as amazing as she is. :)**

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe**

_Yule Ball, 1994_

Draco looked at his clock and groaned; he was late, Pansy would definitely kill him. He hadn't wanted to go with her to the ball in the first place, but she had asked him point blank to be her date and he couldn't refuse her. Draco Malfoy was a man of his word, he wouldn't back out after he had promised to accompany her to the Yule Ball.

But that didn't mean he couldn't wait until the last minute to show up. He had spent the entire day cooped up in his room, reading, when he accidentally fell asleep. Which led him to now, hastily putting on his dress robes and combing his hair to perfection. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he walked hurriedly to the Great Hall.

Hermione giggled slightly as she caught her appearance in one of the windows on her way to the Great Hall. She was excited; she'd never been asked to a real ball before, and here she was going out with a famous International Quidditch player nonetheless! Ginny had helped her with her hair, using Sleekeazy's hair potion to tame her wild mane. Now it looked so soft and silky, and Hermione couldn't resist glancing at the windows every once in a while, checking her appearance.

In fact that exactly was what she doing now, glancing at the mirror whilst walking confidently towards the Great Hall. She smiled for the millionth time when-

"Oomph! Watch where you're going!" grumbled a voice.

Hermione looked up, completely embarrassed by her faux pas. She started to stammer out an apology when she looked up to see the face of the guy she bumped into.

"M-Malfoy?" she gasped.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked pompously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Uh...it's me, Granger." she answered awkwardly.

Draco stared at her with wild disbelief. This couldn't possibly be Granger. No. This girl was...well she was gorgeous. Her hair was slicked back into a graceful bun, much unlike Granger's wild frizzy mane; her back was ramrod straight, whilst Granger was normally hunched due to the weight of a dozen books that she had in her backpack. And her figure was amazing, her curves highlighted by her gown perfectly. No, this was definitely not Hermione Granger.

"No you're not."

"Honestly, ferret, do you think I wouldn't know my own name?" she raised one eyebrow.

Draco was gobsmacked, only three people ever dared call him a ferret. Potter, the boy wonder, his side-kick Weasley...and Hermione Granger.

"G-Granger?" he stammered. Bloody hell, the girl cleaned up well.

"Yes, that's what I've been telling you. Now if you excuse me, I have a ball to go to." she said, pushing him aside. She was able to take two steps away from him when she was pulled back by a strong force which caused her to stumble and cling to Draco's chest for support.

"What the...leave me alone, Malfoy!" she cried indignantly.

"This isn't my doing, Granger! Do you honestly think I want you ruffling up my robes?" he replied angrily.

They both looked around for someone who might be playing a prank on them, but saw none. Finally, Draco gazed up towards the ceiling and groaned for the second time in the evening.

"What?" Hermione asked, following his gaze and groaning in frustration as well.

A mistletoe was hanging up the ceiling, right on top of the couple. Magical mistletoes, unlike Muggle ones, would force the unsuspecting couple to stay underneath it until they kissed. Hermione had never actually believed in it before, until she was quite literally stuck next to Draco Malfoy.

"What do we do? Do you think there's any way around it?" she asked him.

"Nope. I have to kiss you."

"But...but..." Hermione's heart sank. She had definitely been right in thinking that she'd get her first kiss tonight, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that it would be from Draco Malfoy.

"What's the matter, _scared_?" he teased her, secretly glad about their situation.

"I don't want to kiss _you_ of all people!" Hermione stamped her foot in annoyance. She was getting terribly late for the ball, Viktor must be looking for her by now.

"Why not?" said Draco, slightly hurt by the Gryffindor's reluctance. He'd never had this problem with girls before.

"Because you're an arrogant spoiled little-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" Draco's temper flared up.

"You see, you won't even let me finish my sentence! You're an arrogant spoiled pompous little brat who struts around this castle thinking that you're superior to everyone else when clearly you're nothing but a bloody coward hiding behind his own father's shadow!" Hermione ground out.

"Are you done now?" Draco's silver eyes glinted with anger.

"Yes, yes I am." she said glared back at him.

And just like that, Draco kissed her. She had been caught completely off guard by it. He was certainly not gentle about it either. His kiss was fiercely passionate, his lips forcing her to open to his. His tongue slipped in and he teasingly licked her lower lip. And just when Hermione was starting to ease into it, he pulled back and broke the kiss, leaving her wanting more.

"Spell is broken, Granger. You're free to leave now." he said.

Hermione pulled him back roughly by his collar, surprising the blonde wizard, and kissed him full on the lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck when she said, "No way you're getting off that easy, ferret. You can't just kiss me then leave!"

Draco was startled by Hermione's voracity. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined her to be like this. Her hands started to tangle themselves in Draco's carefully combed hair, making Draco moan. "Merlin, Granger, you'll be the death of me", he whispered in her ear as he slowly placed his hands on her waist, gently caressing her svelte figure.

She bit his lower lip in response. "You little minx, I'll get you for that." Draco said and pushed her roughly against the wall. Hermione unconsciously ground her hips onto his as her breathing quickened.

"Draco." she whispered, sending chills down Draco's spine. His name had never sounded so beautiful before.

He slowly moved his kisses to her neck, gently sucking her pulse point and making her sigh in pleasure. She threw her head back and arched towards him in response.

Suddenly a clock chimed somewhere in the castle, signifying the start of the Yule Ball. Hermione jumped to her senses and pushed away from him, horrified that the ball was about to start, and ran towards the Great Hall, leaving behind a confused and very much turned on Draco, touching his lips gently and wondering what exactly had just happened.

* * *

**There you are, my first Dramione one shot ever! And it's just in time for the holidays too! How'd you guys like it? Leave a review and make me happy please? :)**


End file.
